


Bumi II oneshots

by Geekygirl24



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang was a good father, F/M, Gen, how could he be anything else?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-27
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26144959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geekygirl24/pseuds/Geekygirl24
Summary: Oneshots revolving around Bumi II and his relationships with others
Relationships: Aang & Bumi II, Aang/Katara (Avatar), Bumi II/Izumi (Avatar)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 81





	1. Dropping and Catching

Aang dropped Bumi.

Bumi fell, his fingers grabbing at nothing but air as he turned and twirled in the sky, seeing the ocean rushing towards him

The wind whipped his giggles away as he embraced the feeling.

For the third time that day, Appa headed into a dive, allowing Aang to catch his son mid-air, the pair of them giggling madly.

Not everyone was laughing though.

“Aang!” Katara snapped, “Stop it!” Baby Kya was fast asleep, strapped to her mothers chest, peacefully unaware of what was going on.

“I had complete control.” Aang argued, not looking away from his giggling son, his own daft smile on his face, “Air Bender first, remember? There was no chance of him coming to any harm.”

“Aang!”

“Alright, alright.” Aang sighed, even as Bumi wriggled furiously, clearly angling to be thrown again, “Sorry son… We’re making Mummy worry too much.”

“Don’t make me the bad guy!”


	2. Izumi and Bumi

Izumi listened to the children chase each other around.

Apparently, this was to help her come out of her shell, help her get friends that weren’t just sucking up the princess of the Fire Nation, but she wasn’t having it.

They were all already friends with each other and had no time for her.

She nimbly moved to the side as a jet of water shot out at her, ignoring how Kya giggled.

“I’m trying to read here.” She fought to keep her voice calm, twirling one strand of hair around her finger, before hooking it behind her ear, concentrating on the words in front of her.

“Don’t you do anything other than read?” Lin teased, “Don’t you know how to have fun?”

Izumi just sniffed indignantly, continuing to read and deigning not to reply to the Earth-bender…. Until she realised they were still staring at her.

“Reading is fun as well.” She tried to defend herself, “Maybe you should try it.”

She wasn’t surprised when the other children just rolled their eyes and went back to playing as loud as they possibly could. Taking advantage of their distraction, she decided to find a quieter place to read.

They probably wouldn’t miss her.

Less than half an hour passed, before she gave up on reading, deciding to change into her training clothes and work on her swordsmanship. She might not be a bender, but that didn’t mean she wasn’t going to learn how to defend herself.

…………………………………………………………………………………………

She trained for a little under an hour, before she heard someone else enter the training ring.

“Why are you training on your own?” A slightly familiar voice asked her, prompting her to turn around.

Bumi.

Oldest son of the Avatar.

Great.

“Because I want to.” She snarled, “What are you doing here?”

“Am I not allowed to be here or something?” He teased, perching on the wall that surrounded the area, “Why are you out here on your own? Shouldn’t you be standing next to the Fire Lord looking all imperious or something? Learning about politics and all that?”

“I wish.” Izumi rolled her eyes, “Apparently I need to make friends.”

“… So, you’re training out here… alone?”

“I would rather be out here alone than with… them.” Izumi fought to keep her voice neutral, silently cursing as it cracked on the last word, “Why aren’t you with them?”

“They’re all bending… makes it hard for me to keep up.” Bumi shrugged, a slightly sad look flashing across his face, “And they don’t seem to want to change.” He then perked up, “We should train together!”

“I really don’t think- “

“- Please, please, please, please!” Bumi’s voice descended into a whine, repeating the same word over and over again. When that didn’t work, he resorted to poking her in the side.

“If I say yes, will you shut up?” She asked tersely, kicking a small rock from under her feet, watching it skitter across the floor.

“Cross my heart!”

“… Fine.”

Almost immediately, Bumi started to bounce up and down on the spot.

It was… kind of sweet really, how excited he was.

However, before they could even get started, a familiar voice started to call out, “BUMI! BUMI!”

“I’d… better get back.” Bumi winced, “See you around Izumi!”

And then he was gone.

It wasn’t long before her own Mother collared her and pulled her inside.

……………………………………………………………………………………..

The following day, Izumi decided to wear her… most imposing uniform

No real reason, she just… felt like it.

It looked good on her, and she knew it.

And if she happened to bump into Bumi on the way to the training grounds, so what?

……………………………………………………………………

“Bumi are you… wearing a Water Tribe uniform?” Katara hovered in the doorway of the guest room, “You do remember that we’re in the Fire Kingdom right, there are still some people who are unsure about these times of peace.”

“But I look good in it, right?”

Katara narrowed her eyes in suspicion. Bumi was so much like Aang, preferring to wear things for comfort, not for looks.

“Why do you- “

“- See you later Mama!”

………………………………………………………………………….

“Ah!”

Bumi yelped as his wrist was grabbed, someone pulling him into a side alley.

“It’s just me!” Izumi hissed, dropping Bumi’s hand with a flush, “What are you wearing?”

“Well… what are you wearing?!”

“None of your business!”

Bumi flinched back slightly, “Well… you look nice.”

There was genuine feeling behind his face, and Izumi knew she was flushing again, turning away to try and hide it.

“Come on.” She stormed ahead of him, “You wanted to spar, let’s spar.”

Neither of them noticed the two men watching from further up the path.

“My son and your daughter.” Aang chuckled, “Who saw this coming?”

“Not us.” Zuko sighed, “They’re just kids though, it doesn’t mean anything.”

“Katara and I were just children, really, when you think about it.”

“… Damn.”


	3. Nightmares

“Daddy?”

Aang groaned, rolling over to bury his face in his pillow.

“Daddy, Appa woke up and can’t get back to sleep.”

Slowly, Aang opened his eyes to see his son standing there, his home-made sky bison Appa clutched in his arms.

“It’s so late.” He sighed, pushing himself into a seated position, “Appa needs his sleep, otherwise he’ll be too tired to fly tomorrow.”

Bumi nodded solemnly, grip on the toy tightening, “I told him that, but the monster won’t let him.”

Ah.

Aang vaguely remembered Katara talking about how Bumi’s over-active imagination had started to work against him, making him believe that there were monsters in every corner.

“Perhaps… Appa should come up here for a hug then.” Aang whispered, pulling back the blankets, reaching down to lift Bumi onto his lap, giving him a quick hug, before lying back down and pulling the blankets over them, running his hands through Bumi’s hair, “Do you think Appa might go to sleep if he hears a lullaby?”

Bumi nodded eagerly, “One from the Air tribe.” He whispered, “Because it’s his home.”

“Of course.” Aang softly started to hum a familiar song from his youth, lost for over a hundred years. Halfway through the fourth verse, Bumi’s eyes stated to close and by the sixth verse, his breathing was slow and steady. He finished the lullaby all the way to the end anyway, finding the familiar tune soothing

“Is he alright?”

Aang smiled softly at his wife, who had wearily rolled over to check on them. “He’s fine. Just some imagination problems.”

“Ah, monsters under the bed?”

“You guessed it.”

“Mummy?” Bumi whispered, prompting Katara to reach over and gently stroke his hair away from his eyes.

“It’s okay… go back to sleep.”

Thankfully, Bumi was already half asleep as it was, succumbing less than 30 seconds later.

“Are you taking him out flying tomorrow?” Katara asked sleepily.

“Umhmmm.”

“Keep a hold of him… in case he falls.”

“I know.”

“… I love you.”

“I love you too.”


	4. Sokka and Bumi Training

As soon as Tenzin air-bended for the first time, Bumi knew that he wasn’t ever going to be a bender.

The harsh afternoon sun burned down on him as he stormed out of the home, knowing that no-one would miss him, not from the way they were cooing over the new baby. The mossy ground was slightly slippery from the morning dew.

“You’re looking a bit down.”

Bumi yelped at the sudden voice, slipping and falling to the ground as Sokka winced beside him.

“You alright Kid?”

Despite the moisture soaking into his pants, Bumi couldn’t bring himself to move, turning his gaze down and nodding softly.

“Really? You don’t look okay.”

“… Tenzin’s an air bender.”

He didn’t need to say anything more, Sokka making a soft sound of understanding.

“And Kya’s a water bender…” He continued, looking down at his hands, “… And I’m nothing.”

“Hey, none of that.” Sokka scolded, thinking to himself for a moment, “Hey, get up. I think it’s time for some uncle/nephew bonding.”

“I don’t feel like sailing today.”

“Not sailing.” Sokka smirked, “Training.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………

“Put your leg a little more to the right… that’s better.”

Bumi copied his uncle’s actions carefully.

“Right.” Sokka tensed, “Try and disarm me.”

“What?!”

“Disarm me.”

Bumi stared at him for a few moments, before a look of determination flashed across his face and he darted forward. He slashed at his uncle’s shoulder, who jumped to the side to avoid it, knocking Bumi’s sword away.

Bumi tried again, only for Sokka to take a step back out of reach.

“You’re behaving recklessly.” Sokka scolded, “Try being on the defensive for a moment.”

Bumi didn’t listen, kicking out at his uncle’s legs, causing him to stumble a bit. The older man tried to regain his balance, spinning around and smirking at his nephew. “Alright… maybe I deserved that.” He then took a deep breath, “Just because you’re not a bender, it doesn’t mean that your parents will love you any less you know.”

“… I know.”

“… Then why are you worried about it?” 

When Bumi was lost in thought, Sokka seized his moment, and kicked Bumi’s legs out from under him. Bumi slammed to the ground, gasping in shock, staring up at his uncle. For a moment, they stared at each other in silence, until Sokka announced, “I win.”

Bumi rolled his eyes, nodding in agreement, before pushing himself to his feet.

“Same time tomorrow?” Sokka asked, “I promise I’ll include some actual teaching tomorrow.”

“… Sure.” Bumi glanced around, “You’re- you’re not going to tell my Dad, right?”

“Not unless you want me to.”

Bumi took that as a no, nodding in thanks, before rushing off towards the house.

Sokka remained where he was.

“So, how much of that did you hear?”

Aang stepped out of the shadows, a concerned look on his face as he stared after Bumi. “I never knew he- that he felt like that?”

“Have you actually had a proper conversation with him since Tenzin was born?”

The guilty look said everything.

“Aang… he just wants to be reminded that he still has a place in the family, that’s all.” Sokka sighed, “You have three children now, and you need to learn how to delegate your time equally.”

“… When did you get so wise?”

“I’ve always been the wise, what are you talking about?”

Aang chuckled, watching as Sokka moved to follow Bumi.

He already had plans for what he and his oldest could do together.


	5. Chapter 5

Sokka loved days where he didn’t have to sit in meetings all day. The sun was high in the sky and he could hear children playing. Specifically, his nieces and nephews, honorary and biological.

Air ball.

According to Aang, this game was his favourite during his time at the Air Temple, so of course, Tenzin just had to learn how to play it.

He wasn’t impressed when his Dad said that the game had to be played with no bending at all.

“That way it’s fair for everyone.” Aang had been stern about this, not budging an inch.

“Bending would have made this more fun.” Toph muttered beside him, as Sokka rolled his eyes.

“He’s making it fair for Bumi… remember?”

To her credit, Toph did look a little guilty before her normal expression was back on her face.

“Bumi has to handle himself against Benders someday.” She sighed, “Aang can’t keep protecting him like this.”

“He’s a kid… he has plenty of time to learn how to fight against benders.” Sokka replied, “Why not let them be kids for longer. We were forced to fight in a war… let them have fun.”

“Hmph.”

Without bending, the game was pretty evenly matched. Bumi could have used his height and age advantage over the younger children, but actually played well with them, giving them good opportunities to grab the ball from him, falling over dramatically when one of them accidentally managed to kick him.

The play area was full of giggling, and good-natured barbs... until Tenzin lost his temper.

“Bumi! Knock it off!” He yelled, unable to deal with the teasing anymore as he pushed a gust of wind at his older brother, sending him flying backwards until he hit a boundary rock with a sickening THUD.

“BUMI!”

Aang was on the pitch in a second, the other children standing there in shock, as he rushed over to his son. Bumi looked a little dazed by the impact, as Aang helped him to his feet.

“Are you okay?”

“I-I think so?” Bumi attempted to take a step forwards, only to wobble, “I- I think I need to sit down.”

“I’ve got him.” Sokka rushed over, “You deal with… you know.”

As Sokka helped Bumi towards the home, where Katara would be waiting, closely followed by the other, concerned children, Aang turned to his youngest.

To Tenzin’s credit, he looked very guilty.

“From day one, I’ve told you that bending is linked directly to emotional control.” Aang sighed, “What would you have done if you’d seriously hurt your brother?”

“He shouldn’t have been teasing me!”

“Maybe he was toeing the line slightly, but for the most part, he was playing the game.” Aang shook his head, “I think that we have placed too much emphasis on bending during training.”

“What do you- “

“- If you find it unbearable to even play a simple game without bending, then clearly you rely on it too much.” Aang straightened up, “You could have seriously hurt Bumi today… or worse. I think you need to think about that.”

And then he was heading up to the home.

He never shouted, and somehow, that was so much worse.

……………………………………………………………………………………………….

“How is he?”

Katara looked up and gave Aang a reassuring smile, “His back will bruise, and he has mild concussion. Nothing that can’t be fixed.”

“Yeah Dad!” Bumi slurred slightly, “I can handle it!”

“Your Dad just worries, that’s all.” Katara gently encouraged her son to lie back down, “Now stop moving.”

“Yes Mama.” Bumi then turned his attention to Aang, “You didn’t shout at Tenzin, right?”

“… I didn’t shout at him.” Aang sighed, “But he needs to know that he can’t use his bending to lash out at people.”

For a moment, Bumi was silent, before he spoke up again. “Would you be this upset about it if I could bend?”

Aang could read between the lines.

He knew what his son was trying to ask him.

Do you think I’m weak?

“Yes.” Aang answered, hoping that the truth wasn’t evident on his face, “Because it’s a matter of him losing control. Not who he lost control against.”

Katara was carefully not looking him in the eyes as Bumi relaxed back against the bed, “Oh…” He muttered sleepily, “… that’s okay then.”

When they were sure that he was asleep, the couple left the room, as Katara gave her husband a disappointed look.

“You shouldn’t have lied to him.”

“I didn’t lie… completely.”

“You still lied though.” She sighed, “I know you don’t think he’s weak… but you are more protective over him.”

“That’s not- “ He cut himself at her warning look, “- It might be a bit true.”

“… You’ll have to tell him the truth one day.”

“I know… but not today.”

“No. Not today.”


End file.
